postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Subway Station
.]]The Subway Station is a location in the third party mod Eternal Damnation. After the Subway crashes, John Murray is forced to continue his way through the station. When he arrives, all of the doors are locked, so he must break the switch to open them. As he does so, a group of zombies emerge from different rooms. From one of these rooms, a voice of a man can be heard, screaming for help. It's revealed that a security guard was trying to keep a door open, but he was unable to resist the door's emergency mechanism, and ended up being crushed to death. The guard leaves a key that John uses to enter to the shutter control. One of these doors also leads to a Burger Me! restaurant. John enters a locker room, and then passes through some storage areas until he arrives at an engine room. The door out of the engine room is locked, so John must break another switch. As soon as the door opens, a group of zombies enter. John then arrives to a hallway with two doors: the one in the right is a restroom in which a man shoots himself in the head, and the left one is to continue through the station. John eventually arrives at some security rooms and he is attacked by dogs. In the next room, the doors are locked so John must go to a control room and press F to open them. These doors lead to a drain system, in which a woman asks John what is going on until she is killed by a zombie. More zombies emerge from the water, and John must break yet another switch to continue. One of the ways out is blocked after a stairway crushes a woman to death, and the other one leads to an underground area, in which there is gas leaking from some gaspipes. John then finds two bums living in a subway car, and at first they act hostile towards him until they realize he is not a zombie. They then invite John to join them. As one of the bums blocks the way from which John came, the other way, which was blocked too, is broken open by more zombies. John then arrives to another hallway with two entrances: the one in the right, again, is a restroom, but this time the door of the restroom is locked and John is confronted by a Carnival dwarf armed with a chainsaw. The door opens until John defeats the dwarf. The left entrance leads to a ventilation system which has two fans. To stop these fans, John must press F in a lever in the dwarf's restroom. The way behind the fans eventually leads to the exit of the station. John finds a Postal 2 advertisement featuring the "Ever had one of those days?" slogan, until he hears a shot and a beheaded zombie falls from some stairs. Two Rednecks appear, and tell John they thought there were no more humans left. As John tells them what he is up to, a zombie arrives from an elevator behind and is about to attack John. Though the rednecks manage to alert John, another zombie comes from behind them. One of the rednecks shoots the zombie but destroys a gaspipe, causing an explosion that makes some rocks fall from the ceiling, killing the rednecks. John has to take the other elevator (by pressing F) to arrive at the Mall. Category:Hasselridge